The proliferation of communication means and in particular the massive adoption by the general public of connected terminals of smartphone type is today making it easier to share and publish diverse contents on the Internet. In particular, photo sharing holds a predominant place in the digital activity of Internet users. Alas, once published, even within a restricted friend circle, it becomes very difficult to control the broadcasting of these images.
Today, a great many Internet users are worried that other people can use their photos or videos, and are feeling the need to better control their broadcasting on the Internet.
In order to broadcast a photo within a restricted circle of counterparts, it is possible to use messaging systems such as for example MMS (Multimedia Messaging System), electronic mail or else various instant messaging facilities. Despite everything, it is not possible to prohibit the rebroadcasting of contents thus shared, or to cancel their broadcasting after dispatch.
Certain services such as the Snapchat® application from the company Snapchat, Inc. or else the “poke” service from the company Facebook® propose to limit the risk of rebroadcasting of shared photos by deleting media a few seconds after they have been consulted by the recipient. However, it is fairly easy for a recipient to carry out a screen capture during the time interval for which the photo is displayed. Moreover, the time allowed for consulting the image can sometimes be too brief to assess the content thereof and it is impossible for the sender to control the moment and the duration of consultation by the recipient.
There therefore exists a need for users to be able to more finely control the sharing of content to a counterpart while having the assurance that the latter will not be rebroadcast to a third party.